


Take It In Hand

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo gives advice and Kit follows





	Take It In Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



~Take matters in hand, my young friend,~ Plo admonished before retreating to the safety of his own quarters, leaving Kit both amused and still frustrated. That was not the best advice—

— or was it?

~Why are you always right?~ he shot at the now distracted Kel Dor, getting back a chuckle in his mind.

~With age comes experience.~ After that, Plo was firmly silent, which suited Kit as he slipped into his quarters. 

The robe and belts and tunics were shed before he even reached his sleeping quarters. The boots, leggings, and small clothes followed, a trail of freedom that traced from the door into his 'fresher with its perfectly maintained resting pool.

While he could, and did at times, use the bed in the sleeping chamber, the pool was the right temperature and salinity to help him recover from long periods of dry air.

Or, as now, to stimulate his more instinctive side. He flipped the switch for the currents to begin moving the water and climbed down into the pool. The weight of his tentacles eased greatly in the water as he released his breath to slide under it.

The currents stroking his gills added to his particular mindset, and he let his hands drift along his body, teasing himself toward a more open appreciation of his own senses. All of the stress lately melted away into the water, and he could focus on his own well-being, focus on just existing as sensual bliss slowly settled in.

Sometimes, Plo Koon had good advice, Kit decided as his body tingled all over.


End file.
